NOR flash memory architecture typically includes an array of wordlines, bitlines, and source rails. When self-aligned contact (SAC) techniques are utilized, spacers may be formed adjacent to the wordlines to provide guides for drain contacts. However, the spacers only provide isolation or self-alignment in the vertical direction. In other words, the contacts are only self-aligned perpendicular to the wordlines by the wordline spacer. In the direction parallel to the wordlines the contacts are not self-aligned and require a masking step for isolation.